The present invention relates to a connection device which is pivotably connected between a paint cup and a paint sprayer so as to adjust the paint cup when the sprayer is used at an angle.
A conventional paint sprayer 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a sprayer body which has a fitting 13 connected to the handle of the sprayer so as to be connected with a compressor to send pressurized air into the body. A nozzle 11 is connected to a front end of the body and a paint cup 14 is connected to the barrel of the body by a connection neck 141. The pressurized air sends the paint 15 in the paint cup 14 out from the nozzle 11 by pulling the trigger 12 which controls a valve means in the body. When the sprayer 1 is used an angle such as when spraying at a vertical wall, the body of the sprayer 1 is used at an angle relative to the ground and the surface of the paint 15 is inclined to include a low point and a high point. When the low point is lower than the opening of the connection neck 141, no paint can be sucked in the body to be sprayed out. It has the same shortcoming when using the sprayer downward.
The present invention intends to provide a connection device that is connected to the paint cup and pivotable relative to the body of the sprayer so that the surface of the paint in the paint cup can be maintained in horizontal regardless of the angle of use of the sprayer.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paint sprayer includes a body having a connection hole on a top thereof so as to be pivotably connected to a connection device which is pivotably connected between the body and a paint cup.